Thank Me Later
by KeyRing
Summary: Taichi, Koushirou, Hikari and Miyako make plans to go out to dinner.  When the girls bail, Taichi is left at the restaurant with nothing but Koushirou and the butterflies in his stomach.  Taishirou.
1. One

**Thank Me Later**

* * *

><p>"Taichi, you can tell me. I already know anyway!"<p>

"Hikari, there's nothing to tell! I don't like Koushirou and there's nothing going on!"

I folded my arms gruffly and leaned into the back of the couch. As much as I loved my little sister, her creepily accurate intuition got really old sometimes.

"Taichi," she said from where she was sitting on top of the kitchen table. "It's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"I'm not ashamed!" I snapped.

"So you do like him, then?" she said, catching me off guard.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. "I didn't say that."

"Come on," she rolled her eyes.

"Let me lay it out for you one more time," I said, getting irritated. "I. Don't. Like. Him. Like. That."

Before Hikari could respond, the apartment was filled with the loud ringing of my cellphone. "Who is it?" she asked.

I gave her the nastiest death glare I could and flipped my phone open. "Hey, Koushirou," I said, trying to ignore my sister's knowing look. "What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Miyako-kun found a new restaurant in Aqua City that she wants to try out, and she invited me to go with her and Hikari-san. Do you want to come with?"

I looked at Hikari with questioning eyebrows, but then realized she couldn't hear what Koushirou was saying. She mouthed 'what?' but I shook my head.

"Yeah, sure, I'm in. What time?"

"She said be ready at six, I'll call you."

"Alright, talk to you then." I hung up and turned to Hikari. "You're going out to dinner with Miyako tonight?"

"Yeah, how'd Koushirou know that?"

"I guess Miyako invited him to tag along and he asked me to come with."

"Are you going to?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"I suppose if _Koushirou_ asked you-"

"Hikari, I swear to God!"

She slid off the table. "Only kidding, onii-chan." She flashed me a bright smile and went to our room.

I fell backwards over the couch and flopped onto the cushions, face down in a pillow.

I wasn't nervous.

Okay, that's a lie. I was incredibly nervous. The truth was that Hikari was right. I did have a thing for Koushirou. I don't know how it happened. After Sora brutally rejected me for that bastard Yamato, I swore off girls for a while and spent more time hanging out with Koushirou after school. I didn't think that not pursuing girls would turn into pursuing another dude, but shit happens, I guess. I went from innocently going over after school to play videogames and do homework to daydreaming about ripping his clothes off in about two weeks flat. I knew it was sick, not only because he's a guy, but also because he's my best friend. You just don't do that to someone you know that well.

Anyway.

I tried not to act on it and pretend like everything was normal. Unfortunately, it's insanely hard to not flirt with someone you want to flirt with, especially when it's just the two of you locked in a bedroom. And I have a very active imagination. But like I said, it's not like I meant for it to happen- it just did. And I would be embarrassed as hell if Koushirou ever found out. One, I don't think he's even interested in, y'know, being intimate with people, the kid spends so much time on that damn computer. So I obviously didn't have a chance. Two, let me repeat the fact that we both have dicks, and three, it's just not okay. The whole thing was not okay.

Hikari, being Hikari, obviously picked up on my ridiculous crush. I don't know what gave it away, I thought I was playing it so cool. Sometimes I'm convinced she actually does have superpowers. One day when I got home from hanging out at his house, she straight-up asked me if I liked him. No lead-in, no nothing. I denied it immediately, but she wasn't convinced. She continued to ask me about it and I knew she wasn't going to give up until I came clean with her. Whatever, she could wait. I didn't give her shit about Takeru.

Not much, anyway.

…It wasn't that much.

And this was totally different, anyway. That was bound to happen, even I saw that coming, so she should be able to take it. This was not bound to happen, this is some fucked-up fluke. A really fucked-up fluke.

Fuck.

I sighed and rolled over on the couch. Four hours to kill until I had to be ready to go. Might as well take a nap to mentally prepare myself for the evening.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Hikari poking me in the back.<p>

"Onii-chan."

"Wha-?"

"I'm going over to Miyako's- she can't decide what to wear. We'll meet you guys there."

"Okay," I murmured, my brain still fogged with sleep.

"And dress nice, okay? Wear a nice shirt."

"Alright," I said, pulling myself up into a sitting position. "Later."

"Bye," she said, and left the apartment. I checked my phone. Forty-five minutes until it was time to go. I got to my feet and walked to my room. Dress nice. What did nice mean? A shirt without graphics, or a button down with a tie? I opened my closet. I didn't have many choices between my endless supply of t-shirts and athletic shorts. I eventually settled on a darker blue button down shirt with a black tie. I'd rather be safe than sorry, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Koushirou. I figured the jeans I was already wearing would be okay, they weren't dirty or anything. I changed and went back to the living room to play videogames and wait for Koushirou, stomach churning.

At exactly 5:45, my phone rang.

"'Sup," I said, pausing the game and tossing the controller on the coffee table.

"Hey," Koushirou said. "You ready?"

"Yeah, more or less," I said, getting up and walking to the bathroom to double-check my reflection. "You on your way?"

"Yeah, I'll be at your building in ten. Meet me outside."

"Sounds good," I said, hoping I sounded casual and my internal spaz wasn't showing through my voice.

"And Taichi?" he said.

"Yeah?" He had recently dropped the honorific when calling me by name. I liked it a lot. Maybe too much.

"You are wearing something decent, aren't you?"

I laughed, my nervousness fading. "Chill out, Hikari took care of me."

"Prodigious." I could hear the smile in his voice. "See you soon."

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I headed down the stairs of my apartment building and stood on the sidewalk, waiting. The anticipation was killing me. I knew I would relax once I was in the car and we started talking, but right now I had huge butterflies in my stomach. After a few agonizing minutes, the Izumi's black car pulled up. I took a deep breath, opened the door and got inside.

"Hey," I said, sliding in the seat and buckling my seatbelt.

"Hi," he said, smiling. I grinned back and immediately took notice of his clothes. I had never seen him dressed up before. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black tie as opposed to my dark blue one, and the monochromatic colors went really nicely with his bright hair. The whole picture was attractive, more attractive than I had prepared myself for.

"…Taichi?"

"Huh?" I realized too late that I had been staring. And he'd noticed.

"You okay?" he said, looking at me.

My cheeks burned with his gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine," I tore my eyes away and looked out the window instead. "Ready?"

He nodded and started driving.

I held my breath and wondered what exactly I had gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>AN: My first chaptered fic + heads up, it's gonna get drrty in chapter three.


	2. Two

When we entered the restaurant, I was immediately relieved that I had decided to wear a tie. It was one of those places that isn't super fancy, but likes to pretend it is. Between the fake plants and fish tanks were booths filled with sickeningly lovestruck couples. Definitely not a family restaurant. I saw Koushirou noticing the same thing and I wasn't sure if it was just the lighting, but I swear his cheeks were pink.

"Where are your sister and Miyako-kun?" he asked, turning to me.

"I don't know, I'll call her." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Hikari's number. "'Kari, it's me, where are you guys?"

"Oniichan, I was just about to call you- we can't make it. Something came up in the Digital World."

"What? What's going on?"

"Nothing major, but we have to go. I'm sorry!" and she hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it in disbelief. No fucking way. No way, no way, no way.

"What's going on?" asked Koushirou, seeing the horrified look on my face.

"Some shit is going down in the Digital World," I said, my heart starting to pound.

"Right now?"

"I guess so."

"Well… what do we do?"

"I don't know," I said, realizing the situation I was now in. I was in the middle of Aqua City at a nice restaurant with Koushirou, dressed like we were on some big gay date adventure. I had two choices: I could suggest that while we're here, we might as well eat and pretend that it actually was the big gay date adventure like I've been dreaming of, or, I could say that since Miyako was the one who wanted to come and now she couldn't make it, it would be rude of us to stay, and we could go back to my place and order a pizza like normal.

Before I could make a decision, Koushirou spoke first.

"We could still eat, I mean, we're here," he said, like it was the most logical thing in the entire world.

"Yeah, why not," I said, delighted that he wanted to stay and look like a pair of homosexuals.

We got a table.

The waitress was young, pretty, and treated us like a couple. I could tell Koushirou also noticed the way she referred to us as 'we' as a unit instead of two individual people, and the awkwardness between us was so thick it I could've cut it with one of the knives on the table.

"So…" I said, trying to fix the mood. Koushirou and I were best friends, this shouldn't be happening. We should be able to laugh this off, it shouldn't be this awkward. I was determined to not make this a bigger deal than it needed to be.

"So... How's soccer?" he said.

"Good!" I said. Soccer. Thank God. "Really good. I've been helping Daisuke practice, he's a lot less sloppy than he use to be."

Koushirou grinned. "If only he'd stop being sloppy when trying to hit on your sister…"

"Seriously! Who the hell does he think he is?" I exclaimed, nearly knocking over my glass of water. "He should know Hikari is way out of his league. Plus, she's totally digging on Takeru, even I can see that."

"Miyako-kun says that she talks about Takeru-kun non-stop." Koushirou said, raising his eyebrows.

"Young love," I grinned, and he looked at me. I noticed he was biting his lower lip and it was making me uncomfortable so I took an awkward gulp of water. I wasn't sure if I was just making up the incredible amount of sexual tension because I wanted it to be there, or if it actually was there. Luckily, the waitress showed back up carrying plates of food and the moment ended up becoming lost in my pile of rice.

Although I was secretly thrilled to be on this not-date with Koushirou, I was going to kill Hikari. Digital World or not, she knew how I felt. I knew it wasn't her fault, but Daisuke, Iori and Takeru probably could've taken care of whatever the fuck was going on without her and Miyako's help.

Koushirou's phone beeped from across the table and I looked up. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. As he read it, a smile flashed on his face for a split second before he started typing a response.

"Who is it?" I asked. It wasn't my business, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that someone else had his attention right now.

"Miyako-kun," he said, still typing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" he said. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine. They've got it under control."

He still looked amused and I wasn't a dumbass. I knew whatever she sent him had nothing to do with the Digital World.

"Do you like her?" I asked impulsively.

"Who- Miyako-kun?" he asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

I nodded.

"Yeah, she's cool," he said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"No, I mean- you know what I mean. Not that it matters, I was just wondering." I added, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ah- why do you ask?" He looked at me with curiosity filling his dark eyes.

"No reason," I said, still trying to play it casual. "Just- you spend a lot of time together."

"I suppose. But-" he hesitated. "I spend a lot of time with you, too."

...What the fuck did _that_ mean?

"I- never mind," I said, averting my gaze and feeling stupid.

Another awkward silence settled between us and I wondered what he was thinking. He looked like he was just as uncomfortable as I was; the blush was back across his cheeks and he was gazing off to the side, away from me. I wondered if he could tell that I was super on edge, and if my asking if he liked Miyako so suddenly just gave away that I wanted him. I was usually so smooth when it came to talking to girls- any girl but Sora, apparently- but I was completely blowing it right now with Koushirou. It was mostly the fact that we were on a not-date in the first place, I could be normal when it was just the two of us hanging out after school or whatever. Just something about being dressed up at a nice restaurant was killing me. And the way he was looking at me- like he knew. He probably did know.

I was probably_ that_ obvious.

"Koushirou?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you done, can we leave?" I needed to bounce, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sure," he said. He looked relieved and I didn't like that.

When the waitress passed by, I asked for the check and she gave it to me. Our orders weren't separate. Go figure.

"Where'd she go? We can get her to redo it, " said Koushirou, turning his head.

I took a breath. "No, it's fine, I got it."

Koushirou blinked at me in surprise. "No, I can pay for my meal," he protested.

"It's fine, it'll be a hassle, and I owe you for the hours of math tutoring anyway," I grinned.

"If you're sure-"

"I'm sure." I knew I had officially gone crazy, but it felt like the right thing to do. It wasn't a real date, but it felt enough like one that I should pick up the tab.

So I did.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked me when we got outside.

"I don't mind," I said. It was only eight thirty and I didn't feel like going home yet.

"My parents are away for the weekend," he said, shooting me a careful side glance. "Do you want to come over? We can watch a movie or something."

The idea of being in Koushirou's apartment with no parental supervision after dark on a Saturday night made my heart race.

"Sure, only if I get to pick the movie," I said, opening the passenger door.

Koushirou groaned. "Can you pick one with less mindless violence than last time?"

"Hey, you said you liked 300!" I slid inside the car. Now that we were out of the restaurant, I was finally relaxing and going back to my normal self.

"I lied," he smiled, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Thanks for sparing my feelings," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he laughed. His phone went off again.

"Miyako?" I asked darkly.

"Yeah," he said, reading the message. If he heard the disdain in my voice, he ignored it. Irritation flared through my veins as that slight smile crept across his mouth again. He typed a reply and then started driving.

"You never answered my question about her," I said. I really didn't want the answer, but it was better to know than not know.

"She likes Ken-kun," he said simply. "Hey, we could play that new videogame we got since your taste in movies is appalling."

My heart sank. He was avoiding the question. Never a good sign. I sighed. "Yeah, that sounds good to me." I turned my head towards the window and looked out at the city lights.

I was grateful when we pulled into the parking lot because that meant I was heading into familiar territory: bumming around Koushirou's room. We walked to his ground floor apartment continuing the mindless small talk we started in the car about our friends and the newer Digidestined. The entire time we were walking I was thinking about how good the back of his jeans looked as he moved. By the time we got to his door, I wasn't sure if I could stay for very long without attempting to touch him. I stood behind him as he dug his keys out of his pocket. The sky was spangled with stars and a large moon was shining down, highlighting silver on Koushirou's red hair. Now I was the one biting my lip as I gazed at the back of his head and wondered what if.

He put the key in the door and turned it, but then stopped and went still. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he spoke.

"I don't, by the way." His voice was soft.

"Don't what?" I asked, confused.

"Like Miyako-kun," he pushed the door open, revealing his dark apartment, and looked over his shoulder at me with the most deliberate expression I had ever seen.

We were a tangle of mouths and skin before the door was closed.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it!

Be forewarned: next chapter is the reason for the rating.


	3. Three

**Chapter 3**

I don't know what happened or who started it, but all of a sudden I had him pressed up against the wall inside his apartment, kissing him like I had never kissed anyone before. As soon as my lips touched his, something in my brain clicked and I realized that Koushirou was obviously acting awkward because he felt the same way as I did. I felt totally stupid, but my elation that things were finally going the way I wanted them to cancelled it out. He reached out a hand and pushed the door shut and we were engulfed in total darkness in the hallway. I bit at his lips and worked one of my hands under his shirt, feeling up his ribcage and loving the delicious shivers I was causing across his pale skin.

"Taichi-" he whispered. I broke our embrace and he looked up at me with intense eyes. "What are you doing?" It wasn't an accusation, it was a question.

"Kissing you," I said, unhappy that he had stopped me from doing what I had been dying to do for weeks.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He always has to ask.

"Positive," I said. "Now shut up, I'm busy." When I pressed my mouth back against his, I was received with his arms locking around my neck and I wasn't surprised to feel his half hard erection grinding against my leg. It turned me on, and I let myself be turned on.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he breathed into my ear between kisses.

I nodded, and we managed to make our way to his room as quickly as possible. We fell onto his bed, mouths meeting again, my tongue delving between his lips. I wanted more, to be closer, to leave no gaps between he and I. Desperate to lose all the layers that were separating our skin from touching, I quickly undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. For a second I thought he was going to stop me. It was so unlike Koushirou to let himself be this vulnerable this easily, but there he was, writhing under my touch, breathing heavily and helping me undress him. I took off my own shirt, threw it in the pile on the carpet and reclaimed his lips, my bare chest rubbing against his. We were starting to get adventurous now- his hands were running all over my skin as he kissed me. We rolled over in the bed and I ended between Koushirou's knees, being straddled into the mattress. Now I could really feel how aroused he was, and I was just as hard. He ran his fingers through my hair and moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and nibbling. His tongue was velvet against my skin and sent my heart racing. I knew he was going to leave a mark, but I didn't care, it was worth it. He travelled up to my ear and bit the lobe and it was all I could do to keep from making a noise. The last of my self-control flying out the window, I flipped us back over. I wasn't satisfied with just kissing- I needed more. Now that I finally had Koushirou, I wanted all of him.

His back arched as I tenderly licked his collarbone, sending shivers down my own spine. Tongue wet, I made my way down his chest and started sucking on one of his pink nipples. I took my time in nibbling on the nub, enjoying the hot little noises he was making above me. Once I was content with Koushirou's breathlessness, I moved lower, drawing a line with my tongue from his chest to his navel. His skin was soft and smelled good. Really good, like vanilla. The muscles in his stomach clenched when I kissed the skin right below his bellybutton, and I inched my hands to his zipper, heart pounding. His hands were in my hair as I undid his pants, and he lifted his hips to help me slide them down along with his boxers, fully exposing himself to me. I couldn't believe it. After all those weeks of dreaming about what this would be like and waking up with wet sheets, Koushirou was actually laying beneath me, totally naked and waiting. My own cock throbbing, I slowly licked the tip of his erection. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. I liked that. I liked knowing that I could make him feel like that with just my mouth.

"Taichi," he breathed, like I was the sexiest thing on the planet, and I thought I was going to come just from hearing him say my name like that. His cock was solid under my tongue as I ran it up the silky underside, swirling around the tip and enclosing my lips around him. I gave him a hard suck, my mouth wet and tight. He sighed heavily, his breath shaking. I kept going, gaining confidence from his reaction, adding my hand in combination with my mouth. Koushirou's grip on the sheets was tightening with every suck. I had never been this hard in my entire life; everything about him seemed to have me on the verge of losing control. Had I known that going down on him would be this exciting, I would've tried harder to get in his pants sooner. A weird, wet taste began to slide on my tongue as he started leaking and he squirmed, whining and gasping with every move of my mouth.

"Taichi!" he said suddenly. "I'm gonna-"

I stopped and sat up, not wanting him to come too early. Chest heaving, Koushirou opened his eyes. I crawled back up his body and pressed soft kisses into his throat.

"Do you…" I whispered, my voice trailing off into the darkness. I knew it was probably too fast, too sudden, but the desire burning and raging through my entire body couldn't be ignored. I had never wanted something so badly. Not like this.

He didn't respond right away, but I could see the lust clouded in his eyes. We weren't about to stop, not when we had already taken it this far. Maybe I would regret it in the morning, but my hormones had me on a runaway train and I knew Koushirou was right behind me.

"Yes," he whispered, and the deepest region of my insides cried for joy. Every inch of my body was alert now, anxiously waiting. He slid out from underneath me and went to his desk. I watched him open a drawer and fumble around in the moonlit darkness. They say that girls are the only ones who are attractive when completely naked, but Koushirou was beautiful. Really. Everything, from his messy hair to his flushed skin to his skinny legs. I wanted him, and the knowledge that I was about to have him was killing me. He crawled back into the bed and got under me again, pressing something plastic into my hand. I looked at it, surprised that he of all people would have a box of condoms in his desk drawer, and looked at him with questioning eyebrows.

"My mom," he shrugged, reading my confused expression. That explained everything.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" I asked, praying he was.

"Yes," he said again, this time with confidence, and I could hear the ache in his voice. "Please."

It was unreal. Two hours ago I was a nervous wreck at a dinner table and now I was about to have sex with my best friend. Hands shaking, I unwrapped the plastic, put it on and suddenly realized I didn't know what to do next.

"So," I said awkwardly, "do I just-?"

"Use your fingers first," he said.

Made sense to me. I sucked on two of my fingers and set to work, slowly pressing them into him, one at a time. Koushirou moaned hotly, arching his hips and making my lower half throb. After taking a few moment to adjust to me, he finally he breathed the word I was waiting to hear.

"Okay."

I withdrew my hand. Breath shaking, I entered him. As Koushirou cried out and dug his fingernails into my shoulder blades, my mind went blank. He was hot and tight around me, and I felt like my whole body was on fire. It was nothing like anything I had ever felt before, it was completely overwhelming and _good_. I couldn't even feel Koushirou's nails breaking my skin, I was so taken over by being inside him. Now I understood how people could be addicted to sex. This kind of feeling couldn't come from anything else. I pulled out and pushed back in, shuddering from the wave of heat that ran through my body with that one motion. I quickly found a steady pace, my breath shaking, feeling desperate. Koushirou was relaxing into me with every thrust, letting me further inside, his voice changing from cries of pain to shallow gasps.

I started going faster, falling in rhythm with Koushirou and his helpless moans as I thrust deeper inside him. Everything was blurring together, my head was spinning. He was clinging to my body and every rub of our skin together pushed me closer and closer to the edge. He was close too, I could feel it. He was getting louder- I was sure the neighbors could hear us, though I couldn't care less. The only thing I cared about was this here, this moment, just the two of us, me inside him. I hit a particularly sensitive spot and his voice broke, crying out my name and scratching more red marks across my back. A few seconds later, I felt it- sticky wet on my skin as Koushirou spilled himself across his stomach. The feeling was too much for me to handle, and with a few more quick, hard thrusts I came too, shaking and collapsing in a pile on top of Koushirou. We laid there in a tangled mess as we caught our breath, both flushed and panting heavily.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "That was..."

"Unexpected?" I offered.

"I was going to say exceptional, but you're right, unexpected is probably more accurate."

I kissed his forehead. "Come on, I'll help you change your sheets."

Koushirou went to take a shower and I picked my boxers and undershirt up off the floor and put them back on. I didn't really understand what had just happened, but it didn't feel like it was a mistake. I supposed it was too early to tell though, everything seemed perfect in the moment. I'd figure it out in the morning. I turned around inspected the bed. The sheets weren't too badly stained, just a few small red and white smudges on the light blue fabric. I took them off the bed and folded them. As soon as I was done, Koushirou reappeared in the doorway with wet hair in a loose t-shirt and shorts. For the first time, I didn't feel guilty when admiring how perfectly adorable he was.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Much," he nodded. He was looking at me strangely.

"...What?"

"_You_ know how to fold sheets?"

"Shut up," I laughed, throwing them at him.

We took the stained sheets and hid them in the back of Koushirou's closet, hoping to sneak them to the Laundromat sometime before his mom noticed them missing. As soon as we put the new sheets on the bed we were under them. I felt like I had been hit by a train; I was so suddenly tired I didn't know how I had managed to stay awake this long. He curled into my body and nestled against my chest. I inhaled the smell of shampoo in his damp hair and held him, eyes closed, listening to his heart beat.

"I love you," I said without thinking, exhaustion taking over my body. "Just don't tell my sister."

Before I could hear Koushirou's response, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When I got back to my apartment the next morning, Hikari was eating cereal at the kitchen table. I tried to play it cool as I took off my shoes, acting like it was no big deal that I never came home last night, and casually walked to the fridge to find something for breakfast. I was prepared to deny any and all accusations and take what happened over the past eighteen hours to the grave.<p>

"There you are, I was wondering when you were going to come home," she said when she saw me. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a-" I stopped and eyed her suspiciously over the refrigerator door. Something wasn't right. "How was the Digital World?"

She started giggling and realization hit me like a frying pan to the face.

"You set the whole thing up, didn't you?"

"Miyako helped," she said, her eyes glowing. "She told me that Koushirou liked you, and I knew you felt the same way, just you were too stubborn to do anything about it, so we decided to make it easy."

"So Koushirou was in on it the whole damn time?" I exclaimed, feeling stupid.

"No," said Hikari, getting up and putting her empty bowl in the sink. "He knew we were going to bail on you guys, but he didn't know that you liked him. He thought that he was just getting a chance to see if he could make you fall for him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"But judging by the hickey on your neck and the fact that it's eleven thirty the next day and you're only just getting here, I'd say our plan worked." She beamed at me.

I slapped a hand to my throat. I'd forgotten that was there. "Hikari, I swear to God-"

"You can thank me later," she said, smiling, and skipped out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the ridiculously long wait! I had finals and then some summer school and I'm also a perfectionist so it took me a while to be okay with publishing this. Please review and tell me what you think and a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters! You guys are wonderful.


End file.
